Choose a Class
[[The Class Format]] '''Core Classes''' ::::[[Arcanist]]: Masters of arcane magic, the arcanists tread very dangerous paths. Although the power they wield is potent, within it lies the potential to uncover a path to corruption and dread. Necromancers and warlocks tempt dark powers, while mages toy with the very forces of the elements. ::::[[Barbarian]]: Wild warriors of the steppes and wastes, these are the brutal berserkers and axe wielders of the orcs and the frightening, tattooed warriors of feral dwarven clans and human outcasts. ::::[[Healer]]: Exemplars of the ways of redemption and faith, healers are those who can mend the wounded and protect the world from the ravages of war and hatred. Druids, priests and shamans all follow different philosophical and spiritual paths, but in the end they are all healers seeking to better the world or further the cause of their faith. ::::[[Hunter]]: A a stalker in the wilds, living on his knowledge of survival and skill with a bow or rifle. He is deeply in tune with nature, and some of its mightiest beasts are his allies. Of Azeroth’s many creatures, few can resist the hunter’s call, and fewer can survive his fury. ::::[[Paladin]]: These warriors uphold the tenets of the Holy Light and defend the Alliance from the predations of the Horde. Found in almost every corner of Azeroth fighting the forces of evil and barbarism, these stalwart warriors of faith ceaselessly uphold their vigil against demonic forces from beyond the Dark Portal. ::::[[Rogue]]: Deadly masters of stealth, rogues are the whispers in shadowy corners and the hooded figures crossing dark fields. Skilled with daggers and the art of silent death, these vagabonds and bandits skulk about Azeroth seeking targets and profit. ::::[[Scout]]: Skilled in the ways of the wild, the scout can track prey and find lost trails. At home in Azeroth’s woods, scouts can be found working for both the Alliance and the Horde — and sometimes for the highest bidder. ::::[[Tinker]]: Gadgets, clockwork and gears — among other things — are what drive a tinker to innovate and create. These inventive dabblers in the technological arts create wonders useful to all adventurers seeking to make their way in the world. :::: [[Warrior]]: Masters of swords, spears and weapons of all kinds, warriors share a common way of life on Azeroth. Using their abilities to deal pain and cause bloodshed, warriors are deadly adversaries and welcome friends in violent time (which seem to be all the time in recent decades). Other Classes Base Classes This section includes three new base classes: the inscriber (an arcanist path), the witch doctor (a healer path), and the runemaster. These classes supplement the base classes and each is suitable for a character just starting her career. :::: Inscriber (Arcanist Path) :::: Witch Doctor (Healer Path) Horde races only :::: Runemaster Racial Iconic Classes Any race can be any base class, but some races are more likely to be members of a certain class. Some races have traditions of specific classes in their societies and cultures. A race’s favored class represents that race’s natural predilection to a certain degree; racial iconic classes are another method.A racial iconic class demonstrates a particular race’s natural ability with a certain class. It might also represent the fact that a class has social or traditional connotations within a race’s culture. Racial iconic classes are variant classes Like other variant classes, a racial iconic class uses an existing class as its base but alters it slightly to depict its racial icon. Obviously, a character must be of the appropriate race to take a racial iconic class.Characters who take racial iconic classes are close to an archetype that most people recognize. Like racial levels, racial iconic classes also represent characters who draw upon their races’ traditions, values and techniques — though in these cases, the traditions, values and techniques are those specific to a class. :: Alliance :::: Furbolg Shaman :::: Gnome Tinker :::: High Elf Mage :::: Human Mage :::: Human Paladin :::: Ironforge Dwarf Warrior: Dwarf Sharpshooter :::: Night Elf Druid :::: Wildhammer Barbarian :: Horde :::: Forsaken Apothecary :::: Jungle Troll Witch Doctor :::: Half-ogre Hunter :::: Orc Warrior :::: Tauren Shaman :::: Troll Barbarian Variant Classes :: Alliance :::: Lone Druid :::: Totemic Druid :::: Druid of the Claw :::: Druid of the Fang :::: Druid of the Talon :::: Focuse Mage :::: Auradin :: Horde :::: Melee Hunter :::: Wandering Hunter :::: Uncorrupted Necromancer or Warlock :::: Battle Shaman :::: Far Seer :::: Hidden Warlock Creature Classes :: Alliance :::: Ancient Protector :::: Dryad :::: Keeper of the Grove :::: Mountain Giant :: Horde :::: Abomonination :::: Centaur :::: Ogre :::: Ogre Mage [[Multiclass Character]] Prestige Classes